


The Thrill of a Hunt

by Stacysmash



Series: Vampires and Werewolves and Giants, Oh my! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Sequel to A Double Dose of Trouble, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Daichi, Vampire Daichi, Vampires, Werewolf Bokuto, Werewolves, sequel fic, vampire kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It wasn’t a cool evening, but a gust of air washed over his sweat-dappled skin and he shivered forcefully. There was something in the wind, a warning that something was coming. With his instincts kicked in, Bokuto was focused on every little sound as he turned away from the wall. He licked his lips and peered through the darkness, anticipation churning in his gut. He battled with the decision to run or stay and fight but the eerie silence that fell as all crickets stopped chirping at once tipped the scale. He ran.Sequel toA Double Dose of TroubleRecommend reading it first to avoid spoilers but I think it could still be enjoyed on its own





	The Thrill of a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



Bokuto stood at the top of his favorite hill, wiggling his toes against the cool grass that tickled his feet. From there he could see most of the Sawamura compound, the giant house where he lived with Daichi and Kuroo, rolling meadows with wildflowers dancing in the wind, a patch of woods that attracted birds for him to catch, and the obstacle course Daichi had built for him. It was a paradise and no matter how many months or years pass by, he knew he would never get tired of it.

He perked up as the sun touched the horizon, softening everything in sight with a hazy golden light. With a mischievous grin, he jumped over the hill and ran all the way down, inhaling the cool breeze that beat against him and sparked goosebumps to flutter across his skin. He let out a long howl of joy which would have sounded ridiculous to anyone else since he was still in his human form. It didn’t matter, he was home and the only ones who would hear him loved every aspect of him, human or wolfish.

His laughter echoed across the valley when his foot stomped in the marsh, enjoying the loud _squish_ as water sprayed into the air. He was certain his body was already covered in mud, but it was fine as long as he rinsed himself off before entering the house. _Vampires, so fussy_ , he thought with a barked laugh.

The burn through his legs was addicting. It filled him with such joy to be able to run so far without stopping. He’d been cooped up in the city for most of his life, the Fukurodani pack working whatever jobs they could find to make it through and provide for their pups. Everything was better since the Ministry of Supernatural Affairs had been instituted, assimilating supernatural races into human society. It created jobs and drastically cut down on the number of deaths caused by misunderstandings and hate crimes. The future was looking brighter than ever, and _everyone_ finally had a chance to chase after their dreams.

As for Bokuto, he was content chasing after the last bit of sunlight. By the time he reached the outer wall, it had diminished entirely, leaving the world dark and quiet. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, pressing his palm against the thick concrete.

It wasn’t a cool evening, but a gust of air washed over his sweat-dappled skin and he shivered forcefully. There was something in the wind, a warning that something was coming. With his instincts kicked in, Bokuto was focused on every little sound as he turned away from the wall. He licked his lips and peered through the darkness, anticipation churning in his gut. He battled with the decision to run or stay and fight but the eerie silence that fell as all crickets stopped chirping at once tipped the scale. He ran.

Knowing what was hunting him, he headed straight for the trees. It was easier to evade as he slipped through brush and hopped over winding creaks. Especially since he was certain that he wasn’t being chased by just one creature, but two.

His feet hardly made a sound, pressing into the soft dirt and narrowly avoiding the tangled roots of the trees. A twig snapped behind him and he stopped dead, whirling around with his fists in the air. The moon was climbing higher, just a crescent but still giving enough light to filter through the slender trees. He waited, hearing only his pulse drumming in his head as a slender shadow slipped into view with a grin as wily as the moon overhead.

“Awww, what a sweet pup. Who’s a good boy?” The sly voice chuckled as the shadow slipped a little closer.

“I’m not gonna fall for that sweet talk, Tetsu. You’re gonna have to catch me!”

The shadow stepped into a beam of light, illuminating the hungry expression on Kuroo’s face and glinting off his exposed fangs.

“With pleasure.”

They both moved at once and Bokuto no longer worried about moving silently. There was something exciting about being chased, especially by something as lethal as a vampire. He heard Kuroo trip over something, hissing a few swears and Bokuto chortled as he gained a little distance.

At last, he burst from the trees and ran at full speed. He snickered with delight, knowing that not even a cheetah could catch him at this rate. His mirth was short-lived, however, when another shadow came out of nowhere and shoved him down. As forceful as it was, whoever was pinning him down had been quick enough to cradle the back of his head before it smacked on the ground.

He fluttered his eyes, slowly regaining focus as a hot breath ghosted over his ear.

“Mmmm, got you,” said Daichi’s low voice as a hot tongue licked against his throat. Bokuto sucked in a breath, all the heat in his body suddenly racing straight to his dick. Daichi chuckled as he lifted high enough to smirk down at him. He looked beautiful, his skin a shade paler than it used to be but it was still Daichi. His large eyes were still dark, but in the moonlight, he could see the warmth of red mixing with his usual brown.

“Oh good, you caught him!” Kuroo shouted and they both turned their heads to see him running across the meadow. “He was a naughty boy running away from us. How should we punish him, Daichi?”

Bokuto jerked his head back to Daichi, who laughed at ears suddenly perking out of the werewolf’s hair. “Hmm, it should be something _nasty_. Can you believe he has the nerve to run around here with shorts on?”

Kuroo gasped, “No! How dare he cover up that beautiful body with tattered _shorts_.”

“What the hell, you both are wearing everything in your closet! If anyone needs to strip, it’s you two!”

“Hmm, he’s got a point, Dai. How can we wreak havoc on this werewolf’s body with our clothes on?”

“Yeah, you’re right. How foolish of us,” Daichi teased as he sat up, raking his fingers down Bokuto’s chest as he straddled him. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he watched Daichi peel up the bottom of his sweater, pulling it off as slowly as he possibly could. He laughed as Bokuto gripped into his thighs, already getting impatient.

Once his sweater was off, Daichi flung it to the side and pressed his palms against the growing tent in Bokuto’s shorts, giving just enough pressure to elicit a whine from Bokuto’s throat. Daichi smirked and maneuvered off Bokuto’s lap, his hands staying where they were as he made quick work of Bokuto’s shorts. Bokuto yelped as his hips jerked into the air from the sheer force Daichi used to remove the last of his clothing. He frowned at both vampires as they laughed.

“Sorry, Baby… Didn’t mean to be so rough with you,” Daichi cooed, stroking his fingers up the back of Bokuto’s thighs and pushed them higher.

“I-I don’t mind it rough.”

“Oh? Then perhaps I should skip the teasing and get straight to it.”

“What do you mean— _ssshhhhit_ ,” Bokuto hissed as a tongue ran up the length of his shaft and rolling over the head. His body was so heavy he wanted to lay back in the grass to enjoy it, but the desire to watch Daichi’s mouth move over his cock was even greater. He propped himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily as wet heat encased him completely. Daichi’s eyes locked with his and the smile revealing his new fangs sent a jolt of adrenaline through Bokuto’s veins. Knowing what damage those sharp teeth could inflict only seemed to thrill him even more.

A cool body pressed up behind him and he didn’t need to look to see who it was, knowing Kuroo’s scent and touch anywhere. Kuroo’s soft lips crept across his throat as his hands rubbed across Bokuto’s torso. His palms pressed into him, pulling him into a relaxing embrace and both vampires took their time picking Bokuto apart.

Bokuto loved feeling Kuroo’s hands on him. His fingers were as nimble as they were long and traced every curve of muscle like he was some sort of treasure. He was as calculating with the way he made love as he was in everything else, losing his nerve only when he relinquished control to Daichi or Bokuto.

Daichi, on the other hand, barreled into sex like he was famished for a meal. His lustful moans alone could spike Kuroo and Bokuto’s climax instantly, and they both had impressive stamina. Even before Daichi was turned, it was mesmerizing how the responsible, straight-laced MSA worker could degenerate into animalistic tendencies whenever they fooled around. He was strong before but changing into a vampire made him a force to be reckoned with. Every opportunity to show off his new speed, agility, and strength, Daichi took, usually for sexual purposes and to pick on his lovers as they’ve always picked on him.

Perhaps there was a boost to his confidence as well, not there was any lack of it before. As Bokuto gazed down at the way Daichi’s mouth skillfully maneuvered over his shaft, the corners of his lips curling in a grin when he noticed his stare. It wasn’t a boost of confidence, it was shameless and Bokuto was overwhelmed by it and the delicious heat coming from that sinful mouth.

He threw his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder and whined. He was barely holding it together as it was, Kuroo had to be playing with his nipples on top of it.

“Easy, Kou, we’re not nearly finished with you,” Kuroo snickered.

“Th-then maybe you should let up.”

“Hmm, but that’s no fun. Can you think of why we should go easy on him, Daichi?”

Bokuto hissed as Daichi sucked hard on his cock, stroking his tongue against it as he pulled up and released it with a _smack_. He licked his lips as he dug his fingers into Bokuto’s thighs and shook his head.

“No way. You weren’t going easy with me the other night.”

“As I remember it, you were begging me to go harder.”

“I… wouldn’t say that I was begging,” Daichi pouted, inciting snickers from Kuroo and Bokuto. He clicked his tongue and pulled up on one of Bokuto’s legs to urge him to his side. “Come on, turn over.”

“Oh, is _that_ what you’ve got planned,” Bokuto chuckled and willingly flipped to his stomach, meeting face to face with a grinning vampire.

“Hellooooo,” Kuroo sang as he pulled Bokuto into a deep kiss. Bokuto hummed happily into it, melting in Kuroo’s arms as they slowly toppled down into the grass. Giggles passed both ways through the kiss, giving a pleasant vibration against their lips. No matter how hard they tried to keep the hunter roleplay going, once they ventured into making love, the dangerous exhilaration dissipated into silliness. They all knew each other too well and couldn’t resist making it as pleasurable as possible.

While Bokuto’s mind grew hazy with Kuroo’s kisses, his body shivered as Daichi pressed delicate kisses up his spine. He whined as his hands lightly grazed down his back and over his sensitive cheeks. Calloused fingers parted them and Bokuto’s heart slammed against his chest when Daichi’s hot breath ghosted over his entrance.

“Excited, Baby?” Kuroo snickered, stroking his fingers through Bokuto’s hair and massaging one of his perked-up ears.

“Y-Yes. Daichi? Daichi, are you going to… you know?”

“Hmm? Am I going to what, Kou?”

Bokuto growled in frustration and wiggled his ass in the air to help emphasize his meaning. “Are you going to use your tongue? Please?”

“I’m not sure if that was a question or a request,” Daichi chuckled but Bokuto could already feel Daichi’s hands bracing his thighs. “But yes, I plan on using my tongue. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, that’s what I want!”

“So honest! I think he deserves a reward, a big one. What do you say, Tetsu?”

“Let him have it, Big Daddy!”

Bokuto snorted before he could stop himself. “He’s smaller than both of us,” He muttered and yelped as a hand smacked hard across his ass, both sounds echoing across the quiet meadow. Kuroo tipped his head back and cackled, disturbing the reverence of the beautiful night even further. Bokuto twisted his mouth and thought about biting into Kuroo’s shoulder when a hot, wet tongue teased across his entrance.

He gasped and gripped his fingers into Kuroo’s arms, so excited he needed all his concentration not to let his tail slip out and potentially poking Daichi’s eye out. His body trembled as the tongue wiggled inside and started pumping and curling around. Kuroo stroked his fingers over Bokuto’s hands and gently removed them from his arms. Once he was free, Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for more languid kisses. Sweat trickled down Bokuto’s skin, and he was thankful Kuroo had a strong hold on him. Otherwise, he would have melted from the mind-blowing teasing occurring at the other end.

One of Kuroo’s hands slipped in between them, encasing both erections within the length of his fingers and began pumping them together. Bokuto pulled back from the kiss with a sharp breath, fluttering his eyes as he focused on Kuroo’s flushed cheeks. He gawked at him, unable to speak as his breaths shuddered through him. Kuroo’s smile stretched wider as he tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I’m fine, I’m just… you know you’re really beautiful.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up and he looked away, pursing his lips as his face flushed even brighter. It gave a massive boost to Bokuto’s ego, considering how difficult it was to make a vampire blush. He whined when Daichi paused and slipped out, leaving him barren and cold. Glancing over his shoulder, Daichi was craning his head around to look at them both with an amused grin. He enjoyed seeing Kuroo flustered as much as Bokuto did.

“You’re beautiful too, Daichi! Becoming a vampire hasn’t changed that one bit, though I still think you should’ve gone werewolf. We’re just better.”

The spell broke and Kuroo barked out a laugh. “Werewolves are better huh? Well, I think that’s a challenge to prove him wrong. Ready, Daichi?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened as Daichi’s hands raked up his sides in stark contrast to the prickling kisses running up his spine. “I’m ready. You want me, Bokuto?” He asked, his voice low and rumbling. It was so sexy, Bokuto could have come from that alone.

“Yes, I want you.”

To emphasize the point, he wiggled his bottom up against Daichi, earning a muffled laugh against his back. Without another word, Daichi straightened up, rubbing Bokuto’s back soothingly as he lined himself up. Bokuto sighed with relief as heated pressure entered inside him. His body trembled but Kuroo held him steady, pressing kisses into his hair.

Kuroo’s hand kept a continuous motion but kept his grip light, careful not to push him too far too quickly. Once Daichi was completely inside, he leaned forward over Bokuto’s back and rested his head against him. They all seemed to melt together, enjoying their intimate connection for a moment. Bokuto never admitted it out loud, but this was his favorite position. Sandwiched between the two men he loved most in the world, nothing else made him feel more loved or spoiled.

And then Daichi began pulsing his hips. With every thrust into Bokuto, the sentimental feelings were shoved out and replaced with something more basic, more instinctual. Kuroo hummed as he tipped his head back into the grass, exposing his beautiful throat as he gulped. Bokuto nuzzled against it and stretched his jaws wide as he bit gently into the soft skin. Kuroo shuddered underneath him, his fingers gripping into his back while his other hand pumped a bit faster. Nothing needed to be said between them, Bokuto knew an encouragement when he sensed one.

He continued mouthing at Kuroo’s neck, running his hands up his long torso. A cool breeze rushed against them, a reminder that they were outside and exposed to the elements. Bokuto loved having sex outside, stirring up his primal instincts but he didn’t appreciate how cold it could be. Goosebumps prickled across his back but smoothed out as a body pressed on top of him.

Daichi may have been a cool-bodied vampire, but he was still able to generate some warmth as he bucked his hips harder. Bokuto moaned against Kuroo’s neck and reached back a hand. He grappled the air for a moment until Daichi’s hand met his, their fingers curling together as they came back down to rest against Kuroo.

Bokuto’s mind was hazy, sensations sparking at different points of his body and yet he had enough coherence to catch the deep chuckle reverberating through Kuroo’s throat. Bokuto gasped for some air, wanting to ask what was so funny but never got the chance as Kuroo slipped his legs from underneath them and stretched them up. He heard Daichi yelp from behind him and a tighter pressure inside him and figured out what had happened.

“Come on, Baby! Get a move on or you’ll be late for work!” Kuroo said, his voice trembling with a chuckle and raspy from arousal. Daichi hissed a few swears against Bokuto’s back and quickened the pace. None of them could utter another word, their bodies moving in tandem as heavy pants and the sounds of skin slicking together could be heard above the symphony of crickets surrounding them. Bokuto felt the pressure building quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face against Kuroo’s neck. He focused on his scent and Daichi’s body draped over him and that was all he needed to reach his climax. His body clenched, releasing into Kuroo’s hand and spilling out between them. He could vaguely feel Daichi stiffening against him, his movements slowing with a shuddering breath.

Kuroo stretched out on the cool grass with an exhausted groan. Bokuto chuckled and fell limp against him, which must have been heavy if the _oomph_ from Kuroo was any indication. When Daichi pulled out of Bokuto and dropped on top of the heap, Kuroo wheezed and flailed his arms as he gasped for air.

“What was that Kuroo? Did you say something?” Daichi snickered.

“You’re gonna be late, Jackass.”

“Shit!”

Daichi rolled off and landed lightly on his hands and knees. He lunged forward and smacked a kiss against Bokuto’s lips and then dropped one on Kuroo as well before running off toward the manor.

“He left his clothes.”

“It’s fine, he’d need to change anyway for work. Hey, how was your day yesterday?” Kuroo asked, propping his head up with his arm and using his other hand to stroke leisurely through Bokuto’s damp hair. Bokuto hummed happily into the touch and nuzzled against Kuroo’s neck. Despite being completely worn out, Bokuto rattled off the events of the previous day with wild enthusiasm. Kuroo listened like always, chuckling occasionally. Bokuto loved the sound, the leisurely touch. He wished Daichi had more time to linger but at least the weekend was coming up. There would be plenty of time to seduce them outside again, his favorite place to do it. Bokuto sighed and closed his eyes, dwelling on that fact and allowing it to sink in. They had all the time in the world, and he didn’t plan on wasting one moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting this Finn!! I still may potentially add more in the future but that remains to be seen. I hope you enjoyed it, I just love these three together so much. Even if I don't add to this particular AU, I'm certain that I'll write more of this relationship in the future.   
> This concludes my New Years Rare Pair Challenge!! Whooooo, I can't believe I cranked them out before February hit, but I'm very proud that I did. I do have one more MatsuTen that I'll be posting tomorrow for Matsuten week, then I'll have a bit of a break. Not gonna lie I may update my Merlin AU sometime during next month, but only if my other projects are going well.


End file.
